Between Two Worlds
by Kris556556
Summary: What will happen one day when Neri gets a message that she must return to her home Planet of the Oceans . How will she be able to leave the island, Charley, and all of her special friends especially Jason. Will she actually be able to bring herself to leave the only place that she called home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer author's note; 8/17/12: I wanted to write a story about my favorite show "Ocean Girl." The story takes place after season four. Neri is now princess of the Planet of Oceans. Both Neri and Jason are 18, Brett and Cass (Cassandra) are 15. This is my first story that I write. please tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl/Odyssey and all associated characters, places, and institutions are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff.**

**Summary: What will happen one day when Neri gets a message that she must return to her home (Planet of the Oceans). How will she be able to leave the island, Charley, and all of her special friends especially Jason. Will she actually be able to bring herself to leave the only place that she called home?**

Chapter One: The Island

Neri is asleep in her little cabin that Jason had made her even though she misses staying in her nest. But the cabin does keep her dry from the rain which Jason wanted. Suddenly, Neri wakes up from a dream that she was having. She was dreaming about becoming princess of her planet and having to say goodbye to her mom (Queen Shalamorn) , and Mera. She just found out that her mother was alive and having to say goodbye so quick like that was awful to her. She had miss her mother so much that she was extremely happy to see her alive. But she knows that one day, they will see each other again.

Neri is still living on the island. The bates family had offered her to move on ORCA with them when her mother and sister left because they didn't want her to be by herself, but she declined. She couldn't imagined living anywhere else than her island because it will always be her home. She still thinks they are a lot more things to discover on the island and still trying to achieve her father's wishes. She wants to watch out for the ocean and all the beautiful things that live there. She knows she will always have help with her two best friends, Jason and Brett.

Neri thinks her island is so beautiful and so does everyone else that visits it. She adores all the scenic around her and enjoys every minute of it. She loves to go to the reef with all of her friends to just talk and hang out. She has so many fond memories tied to the island. She had so many discoveries there and many more to come. She remembers finding her spaceship there where she found a device that was from her father that told her about his mission. She has always promised that she will do it no matter what it takes.

All of a sudden, her mind drifts to thinking about Jason. He has been with her every step of the way to do what her father wanted. He is her confident and knows she can tell him everything that is on her mind and he can do the same thing to her. Lately, her feelings toward Jason has been changing. But, she doesn't know how to act around him because she nevered felt like this towards anyone before. Jason and Brett are the only two boys that she has ever met. Neri is always wondering if Jason might feel the same way about her or does he just think of her as a friend.

"I hope Jason comes by today," Neri thought to herself while getting excited about the thought of seeing him today.

"He has not been here for a couple of days," Neri thought, wondering if anything was wrong. "I hope he is not

mad at me about something," Neri thought while running her toes in the sand getting nervous not knowing what to think. "He is probably just been busy on ORCA. He might come today."

Neri just wants to see if Jason feels the same way. It is hard to tell because he always acts normal and she can't tell what he is thinking.

"I wish I had someone to talk about this with, but I don't," Neri thought while taking a sip of water. Neri doesn't want anybody to find out about her feelings toward Jason. She is a little too embarrassed and Neri also doesn't want Jason to find out right now until she is sure what it all means.

Neri decides to think about something else. To try and get her mind off of that for now. She decides to go for a swim with Charley. She enjoys swimming with Him. She tries to have time for Charley. She jumps out of the bunker so she can go find him. She runs down to the beach as fast as she can with her brown wavy hair bouncing back and forth.

'Charley, Come here," she calls out so he can hear while standing at the edge of the water.

Charley sang to her to let her know that he is coming and off he goes to her.

Neri can't wait until she sees Charley. He makes her happy every time she is worried about something.

Charley always gets so excited when he spots Neri especially since she is the only one that can understand him.

Charley comes speed ahead right towards her.

Neri runs to the ocean and leaps forward right into the water as soon as she spots Charley. She swims right to Charley, who is waiting for her to come. She is extremely happy when ever she is with him. He makes her relaxed when she is downed about something. She just wants to take her mind off of everything and to have a good time. Her and Charley take off for their morning swim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: ORCA

ORCA (Oceanic Research Centre of Australia) is a underwater station. Jason Bates, Brett Bates, Winston Seth, Dr. Dianne Bates, and all of their friends live on ORCA. The Bates have been living on ORCA for four years and love it now. Dianne is now the commander of ORCA. ORCA is the most spectacular place to live. They learn all about the ocean and the animals. Jason is also the First Officer of the Bridge. Which he is very excited to do it, but it takes up a lot of his time and barely has time to do anything else.

It is7:00in the morning, Jason is asleep and Brett is getting dress in his blue ORCA uniform to start his day.

Brett walks over to where Jason was sleeping.

"Jason, it is time to wake up," Brett said while shoving Jason to try and wake him up.

"Leave me alone, Brett. I am trying to sleep." Jason mourned while turning around.

" Come on, you have to get up and get dressed. It is getting late." Brett said. He is wondering why Jason has been so tired lately. He is really started to get worried about him.

"You go ahead and I will catch up with you later. Just give me a couple more minutes." Jason said pulling the covers over his head.

Brett finishes getting dress.

All of a sudden the intercom came on.

"Brett and Jason, are y'all there?" Dianne said when she appeared.

"Yes mom, I am here." said Brett while trying to finish getting dress

"Aren't y'all ready yet? It is getting late and we have stuff to do today." Dianne said while wondering what is taking so long.

"Well I am ready. but I am having trouble waking Jason up. I don't think he slept good last night because he was tossing and turning all night." Brett told his mom. Brett is starting to get concerned about his older brother these days.

"I wonder what is wronged with him." Dianne wondered. "I hope everything is okay. I don't think anything happened to him. Well, he will talk to us when he is ready. Don't bug him too much, okay?"

"I won't mom. I will finish getting ready and I will be down to see you and Winston," said Brett.

"Okay, see you soon." Dianne said while turning off the intercom.

Brett finishes getting dress and rushing out the door. Leaving Jason sound asleep.

Brett rushed into the lab where Dianne, Winston, and Cass were.

"woa, what is the rush?" Winston asked wondering why he is in a hurry.

"It must really be important," Cass said while sitting at the table listening to whale songs.

"Nothing is wrong. I just came to see what y'all are up to," Brett said while trying to fix his shirt.

"Well, I have started to do whale research again in my spare time," Dianne said while looking through the old whales songs that she did with Charley.

"Why are you doing that again since you are commander now?" Brett asked.

"Because the main reason that we all came here four years ago is because of my research and I want to keep going," Dianne said while looking at Brett.

"I think it is a good idea, Brett," said Cass sounding very interested.

"That's great, mom. Cass, we better get going before we are late for school," Brett said while opening the door,

"Yea, we better go. See y'all later," Cass said while getting up and grabbing her books.

Brett and Cass leave through the door.

Jason opens his eyes and looks at the clock that is hanging on the wall.

He jumps up shocked.

"10:00!" Jason yelled. " How did it become so late. I just closed my eyes for a second. Geeez, I am going to be late."

Jason jumped out of bed. He took a shower and got dress in his ORCA uniform.

While he was getting dress, he started thinking about why he was having trouble sleeping lately. He just toss and turn all night long.

He should be ecstatic these days but for some reason he is not. He can't seem to get Neri off his mind lately. He is so happy that she got to stay instead going back to her planet. Neri is his best friend in the world. He would do anything for her as he has proven that more than once. But, lately he has been feeling different about her. He can't explain how. He has not told anybody about this, not even Brett. Jason thinks he has to figure this out on his own. He does not even want Neri to sense it. Jason don't know how Neri feels and he is not sure if he wants her to. He is afraid that Neri only thinks of him as a friend.

"What am I going to do about all these strange feelings that I have?" Jason asked himself. "What if she doesn't feel the same way? It would hurt too much to know right now. So, I am just going to keep it to myself for now. So, I can figure stuff out." Jason thought.

"I can't think about all of that right now." Jason said while trying to finish getting dress. "I need to get to my job post at the bridge."

Jason finish getting dress and rushes out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Lab

It is 3:00 in the afternoon.

Jason, Brett, Cass, Dianne, and Winston are all in the lab talking when Neri busts through the door.

"Wow, what's the emergency?" said Brett looking surprised to see Neri. No one knew she was coming to ORCA today.

"Neri, is everything okay?" asked Jason who was getting worried that something had happened.

"Nothing wrong," Neri said laughing. "I wanted to see y'all. It been a long time. I miss you." Neri said wondering why they were all worked up.

"Neri, it's so good to see you too," Dianne said while walking over to Neri to give her a hug.

"It's so good to see you too, mom." Neri said while returning the hug.

"Neri, I am glad you are here but don't ever scare us like that again." Jason said while walking over to Neri.

Jason had a huge smile on his face. He was so happy to see her. He had missed her over the last couple of days.

"I hope they can't tell how happy I am right now," Jason thought to himself.

"She looks so beautiful standing there with her long brown hair and in a ORCA uniform." Jason thought with his arms folded hoping no one can see the expression on his face.

Jason was so trained in thought that he didn't even hear Winston talking to him.

"Jason, earth to Jason. Are you there?" Cass asked wondering what he was thinking about so hard.

"Wh..Wh..What?" Jason asked stunned.

"Winston, was asking you a question. What was so important that you were thinking about?" Bret asked while standing next to Neri.

"I wasn't thinking about anything important. Sorry about that Winston, what were you asking?" Jason asked looking embarrassed.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to the dance tonight?" Winston asked wondering.

"Ummm, yes, no, maybe so. I don't exactly know yet." Jason said taking a quick look at Neri.

Jason was hoping no one saw that. But, Brett saw it and is wondering what that was about. Brett has always wondered if Jason thought of Neri as more than a friend. But, Brett has learned to keep his thoughts to himself and not say anything to Jason. Brett has always thought that Jason and Neri liked each other. They are always together, laughing and having a good time.

"I just wish they would tell each other how they feel so we can move on from this," Brett thought to himself smirking. "Oh well, for once I will just let it be, for now that is. I just wish they would stop being fools and tell each other how they feel."

"What about you, Neri? Are you going?" Winston asked Neri while walking by her to get to the computer.

Jason is staring at Neri waiting anxious to hear her answer.

"Oh, I don't know." Neri said looking nervous.

Jason got bummed. He would really like for her to go.

"Why not, Neri? It will be fun." Cass asked.

"Well, I don't have anything to wear." Neri said looking down at her hands.

" Neri, I have a lot of pretty dresses that you can wear." Dianne offord thinking it would be a good idea for her to go.

"I don't know," said Neri not sure if she wants to go.

"We can put a pretty dresses on you and make you look like the princess that you are." Dianne said trying to get Neri to go.

"Okay, I go." Neri said looking unsure.

"Great. Let's go and start getting you ready because the dance is in a couple of hours. Come on, Cass. You can help us out." Dianne said while grabbing Neri's hand.

Neri, Dianne, and Cass leave to go start getting ready .

As soon as they all left, Jason was left by himself thinking about tonight.

"Well, if Neri is going to the dance. I will too." Jason thought. "This might be the chance to finally tell Neri how I feel."

Jason is starting to get excited now. He will be able to dance with her and then he will tell her. He is also getting nervous about it, too. Jason is worried that maybe Neri don't feel the same way. He would be disappointed.

"Well, I guess I better go get dressed so I won't be late." Jason thought.

Jason left the lab to go back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Dance

It is 7:00 at night.

The dance had just begun.

Jason is standing near the punch bowl wearing a little blue shirt and blue jeans pants. He is keeping a eye on the door waiting for Neri to walk in.

"Neri must still be getting dress," Jason though eager for her to get here. "I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"Hey Jace, what are you looking at?" Brett asked noticing Jason staring at the door.

"ummm, nothing," said Jason not wanting Brett to know that he is waiting for Neri.

"Oh ok. Isn't Neri here yet?" asked Brett curious.

"No, not yet. She must still be getting dressed." Jason said.

"Yea, jezzz. It sure does take women a long time to get dress." Brett said rolling his eyes.

Cass comes over and slaps Brett's arm. "That is not nice. We like to look good and we have more to do than you guys," Cass said while standing between Jason and Brett.

Jason just starting laughing.

"Come on, Brett. I want to dance," said Cass.

Cass grabs Brett's arm and leads him to the dance floor.

They leave Jason still by the punch bowl and his head turns to the door once again.

All of a sudden, the door opens.

Neri and Dianne walks through the door.

A smile comes upon Jason's face.

"Neri sure looks beautiful tonight," Jason thought to himself and can't help looking at her.

Neri is wearing a light blue lacy dress that goes down to her feet. She has pretty blue high heel shoes on. Her wavy hair is up in a clip and her make-up is lightly on perfect.

"Well, I guess this is it. I need to tell her how I feel and tonight will be perfect," Jason thought still looking at Neri. "Well, here I go."

Jason leaves the table and walks over to where Neri is standing.

Jason is standing in front of Neri now.

"Wow Neri, you look so pretty," Jason said looking a little embarrassed.

"Thank, you look good too," said Neri.

"oh Jason," Dianne said walking away.

Leaving Jason and Neri there feeling awkward.

Jason looks at Neri.

"Umm, would you like to dance?" Jason asked.

Neri nods her head.

Jason grabs her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

On the dance floor.

Jason grabs one hand and puts the other hand around her.

They begin to slowly dance as the song played.

"I wonder if I should tell her how I feel now." Jason wondered.

As they danced slowly to the music. They did not say a world through the whole song.

Brett and Cass were dancing right beside them. They keep looking towards Jason and Neri.

"I don't understand it," Brett said.

"Understand what?" Cass asked Brett wondering what he is talking about.

"why won't they just finally admit how they feel about each other? I mean they both feel the same way. I wish they would just said it, so we can all move on from this." Brett said while dancing with Cass.

"I know what you mean. They do love it other and have been through so much together. Maybe they will one day." Cass said.

Brett starts to think and a big smile comes over his face.

"Brett, don't even think about it," Said Cass knowing what he is thinking. "Just stay out of it, this time. They don't need you butting into their busy, for once. This is their problem and need to deal with it themselves."

"Ok ok, I won't do anything," said Brett knowing Cass would beat his butt if he did.

Jason and Neri are finished dancing.

They are getting some punch.

Jason cant stop looking at Neri.

"Neri looks so beautiful tonight," Jason thought. "I don't think I can tell her how I feel."

Jason realizes that he don't think now is the time.

The dance has just ended.

Jason walked Neri to the door.

"I had good time," Neri said smiling.

"I did too. Well, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight," Jason said before walking away.

Neri went inside.

"What a good time, I had." Neri thought before getting into bed.


End file.
